Nada
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Ya no había nada que proteger, hasta que el destino los unión.-Homenaje a quien para mí ha sido y sigue siguiendo el mejor personaje de Gintama , Sakata Gintoki, acompáñame a despedir al demonio blanco, al jefe de la yorozuya, al amante de la azúcar, aquel samurái que no tenia nada pero coló en nuestro corazones.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes no me perteneces, **si no a Gorila senpai, H** **ideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño **,** lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Puede contener spoiler del actual manga.**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

Semi au.

 **Notas hasta el final del fic.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Ya no había nada que proteger, hasta que el destino los unión.

* * *

 **Nada**

Por frany

 **Homenaje a lo que para mi ha sido y sigue siguiendo el mejor personaje de gintama, Sakata Gintoki.**

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

 _Es deprimente._

La guerra termino, con ella un sinfín de vidas, las alas de los samurái fueron tomadas y cortadas, ellos lo dieron todo, y no les quedo nada, más allá de perder su libertad o las heridas físicas, nada se comparaba a la herida de sus almas.

 _Sonríe_

Sakata Gintoki lo perdió todo, a sus amigos, a su maestro, su vida como samurái termino ahí, su espada estaba rota, ya no podía proteger a nadie, ya no había nadie a quien proteger.

 _Vamos, sonríe._

Al final estaba solo, con una gran herida en su alma, no sabía qué camino seguir, por primera vez en años, Gintoki no sabía cómo continuar.

 _Levántate, continúa caminado._

¿Venganza o resignación? ¿Qué camino elegir? Sus amigos había tomado su decisión, cada uno seguía su propio bushido , bien o mal ellos lo había decidido, fue inevitable que la brecha en su amistad- así como sus pensamiento - se tornara gigantesca, sin olvidar que las heridas aun seguía abierta, el dolor seguía presente consumiendo su alma ,consumiendo su vida , alimentado su odio, su tristeza.

¿Qué sentido tenía la vida? ¿Cuál era la razón de haber sobrevivido a la guerra?

Gintoki no lo sabía, pero aun así tenía que seguir adelante, aunque la herida de su alma doliera, aunque ya no tuviera nada, la vida que Yoshida Shouyou le había dado, no podía ser desperdiciada.

.

.

 _Incluso si la vida es dolorosa, incluso si lloras, tienes que seguir adelante._

Pero el dolor seguía ahí, tan latente y difícil de apaciguar, como una enfermedad que lo consumía día a día, de poco a poco devorado sus sueños, sus aspiraciones, él estaba muerto en vida, su sonrisa se volvió casi vacía, solo vivía por vivir, era como un lobo solitario esperado a que la muerte viniera por él, viviendo en la monotonía de una vida, sin sobresaltos o alegrías, gastado sus dinero en juegos sin sentidos y bebiendo para calmar la culpa que carcomía su alma.

 _Aun así, sigue viviendo._

Aquellos sentimientos se revolvía en su alma plateada, aquella alma manchada en sangre, el rojo escarlata caído sobre la plata, impregnado su color, dejado huellas difícil de limpiar, difícil de borrar.

 _La alma plateada que vive en ti, aun manchada y sucia, no podía ser extinguida._

* * *

 _notas finales:_

Antes nada gracias por leer, este fic titulado "nada" es algo que llevo trabajado desde hace mas o menos un año, no es facil, aun falta cuadrar lo que se viene, no estoy segura **si sera un oneshot o sera pequeños drabbles** , lo único que se, es que este fic sera dedicado al final del anime/manga gintama, aquel anime que me hizo soñar, reír y llorar, lo que contendrá este fic sera las vida de sakata gintoki desde niño hasta el ultimo arco, algunas cosas sera tomadas del anime/manga y otra sera ideas sacadas de mi imaginación, pero todo llegara al mismo punto, contar la historia de Gintoki, en lo que fue y en lo que se ha convertido.

Lo único que puedo decir es que permanezca conmigo hasta el final de gintama.

Muchas gracias por leer :) estaré actualizado estos días, como dije en un principio, no estoy segura si sera un oneshot, o pequeños drabbles(de ser drabbles iré actualizado en los siguientes días hasta llegar al ultimo día, donde el manga finalizara.)

 **:) Gracias y por permanecer junto a mi hasta el final.**

Con mucho cariño frany

 **Subido a fanfiction 26-10-2017**


	2. Yoshida Shouyou

Los personajes no me perteneces, **si no a Gorila senpai, H** **ideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño **,** lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Puede contener spoiler del actual manga.**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

 **Semi au.**

Se tomo un par de diálogos que sale en el manga/anime

 **Sera pequeños capítulos (o grande dependiendo del capitulo)**

* * *

Dedicado a : **tamago to gohan-aru , Shiawase Day, Melgamonster, Gabyru07, Liraz , KawaiiKagu.**

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo con este fic! :)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1.- Yoshida Shouyou**

Por frany

" _ **Había una vez, un pequeño demonio blanco que deambulaba entre los cadáveres de una guerra..."**_

 _Nada…_

 _Estaba solo…_

 _Tenía miedo…_

 _No tenía nada más que una vieja espada…_

 _Era un niño tratando de ser adulto…_

Al principio no tenía nada, ni siquiera el recuerdo de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo (era demasiado pequeño cuando murió) los recuerdos que alguna vez poseyó fueron manchados de sangres y muertes, el olor de la sangre se le hizo tan familiar, así como el temor de que pudiera morir en cualquier momento.

Y fue así, que entre los cadáveres de una guerra perdida comenzó a vivir.

Gintoki poseía una vieja espada con la cual solía defenderse, estar en medio de una guerra provocaba que los hombres se transformarán en monstruos, nadie tendría compasión al matar a un niño para poder sobrevivir, aquello fue la primera lección importante que él pudo obtener.

Las guerras solo provocaba muertes, gente inocente eran atrapadas en ellas, no es como si al gobierno le preocupara, eso bien lo sabía Gintoki a su corta edad.

No conocía lo que era vivir sin miedo, aprendió a pelear para sobrevivir. Pero todo cambio cuando en una tarde mientras devoraba una bolsa de arroz lo conoció.

Llego tan sigiloso como una serpiente asechado a su presa, pero en vez de sacar sus dientes, el acaricio su cabeza con suavidad. Una muestra de afecto tan directa solo podía provocar en Gintoki, estar alerta.

Gintoki lo miro sin ninguna emoción.

-Me dijeron que había un pequeño demonio blanco que comía entre los cadáveres, pero a decir verdad, eres bastante lindo- Gintoki termino de devorar aquella bola de arroz y con un movimiento rápido, alejo aquella cálida mano de su cabeza -¿Podías ser tú? –Sonrió con ternura- para ser honesto, eres demasiado lindo para ser un demonio, más bien un lindo demonio.

Sin embargo Gintoki bien sabía que uno no debía bajar la guardia, estaba en medio de una de guerra, los hombres que deambulaba por ahí, tenía el único propósito de asesinar y robar, no importaba si eras un niño o una mujer, para el enemigo eran igual.

A Shouyou no le extraño aquella actitud, después de vivir tantos años le daba ciertos conocimientos que otros no comprendían.

-¿También tomaste eso de un cadáver? , eres solo un niño que le roba a los cadáveres para poder protegerse, ¿No es así?-Gintoki no contesto, el simplemente se limitó a observa aquel sujeto.

-Te escondes entre los cadáveres, ¿es acaso un medio que utilizas para protegerte? –Pero el pequeño niño de cabellos blanquecinos seguía callado, evaluado aquel sujeto-Yo diré que estoy impresionado, sin embargo no está usando esa espada correctamente.-sin darle tiempo a Gintoki, Shouyou tomo su espada y se la dio-Esta es mi espada, tómala, sin embargo, ya no necesitas más esa espada.

El pequeño niño de ocho años lo miró, aunque parecía despreocupado, Shouyou podía ver el miedo en sus ojos rubí, ese pequeño niño le recordó a Oboro, no pudo evitar sentir cierta empatía, podía ver los estragos de esa guerra en los ojos de ese niño.

-Si estas interesado en aprender a usarla correctamente, sígueme, sin embargo a partir de ahora deberás entender que las espadas no sirve para cortar a tu enemigo, ni es para cortar por tu propia debilidad, una espada no está a destinada a proteger un cuerpo, una espada está destinada a proteger tu alma, no hay sentido en simplemente empuñar una espada si es sólo para asustar a otros y protegerse.

No supo la razón pero aquellas palabras hicieron que Gin se replanteará su vida, de verdad que estaba cansando de vivir entre todos esos cadáveres, odiaba ver cómo la gente se mataba entre sí, no tenía nada que perder, ya lo había perdido todo.

Quizá era ingenuo pero por una vez quería vivir sin miedo, sin preocupación por el día de mañana. Fue entonces que acepto aquella oferta sin más.

-Me llamo Sakata Gintoki – le dijo, Shouyou sonrió.

-Hola Gintoki, yo soy Yoshida Shouyou y si tú me lo permites quiero mostrarte el camino del samurái - le sonrió.

La cálida sonrisa de Shouyou despertó en Gin un sentimiento que no conocía, era algo cálido y reconfortante, fue así como la vida de Sakata Gintoki quedo ligada a la de Yoshida Shouyou, aquel hombre no solo le enseñaría el camino de samurái, sino que le regalaría algo que él nunca había tenido, una familia.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 ** _notas finales:_**

Antes nada gracias por leer,disculpe la tardanza :'v pasaron muchas cosas en los ultimos meses, decidi actualizar porque ya tenia este capitulo estructurado y lo tenia archivado :'v sera pequeños drabbles puesto la inspiración me dio para mas, espero que les haya gustado :) muchas gracias por leerlo y :'v el final de gintama esta cerca, no hay forma que no pueda evitar llorar y regresar a mis viejos fic, ¿que creian, que dejaria votado a mis bebés? :'v quizá me tarde mucho pero nunca los abandonaría :'v

Y si llegaste hasta aquí **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

les deseo una excelente semana

con cariño frany

23-08-2018


End file.
